Last Night
by Holz9364
Summary: This is a Jisbon fic with a Rigsby/Lisbon twist! Cause there is nothing like a little jealously to make someone realise their feelings! T for language!


_Last Night  
><em>

_**A/N - I got the idea for this fic whilst listening to the song "Last Night" by Carolina Liar so it is based on that song!**_

_**Basically: This is a Jisbon fic with a Rigsby/Lisbon twist! Cause there is nothing like a little jealously to make someone realise their feelings!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

><p>When Teresa Lisbon opened her eyes the first thing that hit her was how bright the light was, she groaned and turned away from it, her head was pounding. As she turned she felt a warm body against her, for a moment she cherished its warmth and then her eyes flew open in shock. The light made her wince, the curtains had been left open and the harsh Californian sun was shining through the windows. The body pressed against hers had its back to her, but as she pulled away from him, pulling the covers with her he turned around.<p>

Lisbon almost yelped and fell out of the bed in shock; she was in bed with Wayne Rigsby.

At that moment Lisbon momentarily forgot about her splitting headache and the sick feeling in her stomach, her mind worked 100 times faster than usual. How had this happened? All she remembered from last night was that the team had all gone out for team night at one of the local bars. How had she slept with one of the Agents on her team? Goddamn it she was his Boss, and if Jane caught whiff of this…or Van Pelt, oh crap.

Lisbon stood from the bed, grabbing her clothes from the floor and hurrying into the bathroom leading off from the bedroom. Thank God he hadn't woken up yet.

Lisbon quickly dressed and washed her face, her hair was a mess but she didn't have a brush, if she just slipped out really quickly he'd never know that she had been here…

Lisbon opened the bathroom door and glanced into the bedroom just in time to see Rigsby looking at her in confusion. Of course as soon as he saw her emerge from the bathroom, her hair a mess and with no make up on it all clicked into place in his head and he stared at her with wide eyes.

As Lisbon was looking at the man, wondering how best to escape she remembered pieces from the night before.

_**Did you come up to me so your night would be cheaper?**_

It was team night and they had just closed a huge case. Jane had bought a round of drinks for everyone which had turned into the 4th round by the time an hour or two had passed.

They had all been enjoying themselves as they talked about anything and everything. Then Cho's phone had started to ring, he'd answered it and told them that it had been Elise and he needed to go home, they all said goodnight and only 10 minutes later Van Pelt had left to go and meet her fiancé, Craig. Jane said he'd walk Van Pelt to meet Craig and then head home.

This had left Rigsby and Lisbon alone, both of them were too depressed to go home, so they kept drinking. After two rounds the two co-workers had gotten chatting.

"Grace is getting married." Rigsby said, his face falling at his own words as he drank from his glass.

Lisbon made a face, "Jane is emotionally unavailable." She sighed, her facial expression matching Rigsby's.

"Here's to having a shit love life." Rigsby said bitterly and they toasted. The next thing they knew they were both laughing at how much their luck sucked, and then Rigsby asked Lisbon to dance and they danced for a good while before anything out of the ordinary happened.

A song came on, a slower song than the other 80's and 90's pop songs that had been playing all night and Rigsby and Lisbon danced to it, slowly, together. Rigsby looked at her and in her alcohol induced state of not being herself at all she somehow thought that kissing him would be a good idea, so naturally when Rigsby moved towards her, Lisbon closed the gap between them and kissed him, she kissed Rigsby, Wayne frickin' Rigsby!

_**Did you make up your mind about me from the start?**_

After that kiss Lisbon should have thought 'oh crap I should go home' or 'wow why did I just do that?' but no, this wasn't rational Lisbon, this was drunken Lisbon and she decided to say 'yes' when Rigsby asked her if she wanted to go back to his place.

They laughed about stupid things in the cab and once Rigsby had paid the cabby he pulled her up the stairs to his 3rd floor apartment. He clumsily unlocked the door and the moment that they were in and it was shut Rigsby had pressed her against the wall and was kissing her.

_**Did you come here tonight to find something deeper?**_

It should have felt wrong, but it didn't. Maybe it was the thrill of it being forbidden or the fact that she was breaking the rules or the fact that she and he were something that she'd never been able to think out, unlike everything else in her life she hadn't expected it. Either way whatever the reason for it feeling right was she could not deny how right it felt. But she had been extremely drunk.

In her mind it registered that this was a one night stand, but all the same it didn't stop her from turning around and leaving. And in hindsight she should have done so, in hindsight she shouldn't have gotten in the cab or have gotten so drunk in the first place.

_**Or did you just follow me home because you're scared of the dark?**_

It was once they were in the apartment that her thoughts blurred out parts, which was odd because she would have thought that the alcohol was making its way out of her system by then but apparently not.

She remembered bits. She remembered somehow getting from the doorway down the hall to the bedroom, although she didn't remember how they got there…She wasn't sure if she wanted too really.

_**Did you, did you really think you'd found somebody? Or did the vodka make you leave with me?**_

Lisbon remembered having a small doubt as they fell back onto the bed, but through her drunken foggy mind she must have pushed it away, because it had happened anyway. She'd slept with Wayne Rigsby. Oh God.

_**Ain't it funny how you wake up running, when it felt so right, last night.**_

As Lisbon looked at Rigsby she figured from the recognition in his eyes that he had remembered too, "Shit." He said simply, and Lisbon sighed, nodding she made her way back into the room and sat down on the bed, leaning her head back against the headrest, "I know." She agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, "You're my Boss." Rigsby stated, and Lisbon made a face, "I know."

"No one can find out about last night, especially-"

"Jane." Lisbon finished, and Rigsby nodded, shuddering at the mere thought of Jane finding out.

"Or Grace." Rigsby muttered, but this caused Lisbon to sigh and look at Rigsby sympathetically, "She's getting married."

"I know."

"So, last night didn't happen?" Lisbon said, holding out her hand.

Rigsby held out his hand and shook Lisbon's, "Last night didn't happen." He confirmed.

Lisbon nodded, "I'll see you at work." She said, and she left, just like that.

_**You can give her the world and then 8 hours later you can't even put a face to her name.**_

Rigsby fell back onto the bed with a deep sigh. If it had been anyone else they would leave and he'd feel quite pleased with himself. He probably wouldn't even have remembered her name, but this was Teresa Lisbon. The Teresa Lisbon who listened to him when he talked about his Dad, the Teresa Lisbon who trusted him, who laughed with him, who he went out for drinks with, who he discussed Grace with, she was Teresa Lisbon and there was no way he was going to forget that.

Rigsby knew he'd have to get up and go to work but right now it was the last thing that he wanted to do right now. He really didn't think he could handle seeing Lisbon and not giving it away. He knew it was none of her business who he dated but he found that he didn't want Grace to know, and with Jane's stupid observation skills if he didn't play it cool the Mentalist would find out, and if that happened Lisbon would kill him.

The thought made him determined to compose himself so he got up and made his way to the bathroom, by the time he got to work no one would suspect a thing.

Besides, what could go wrong? It wasn't like he remembered what had happened the night before.

_**If I don't even know her how can I hate her?**_

When Wayne Rigsby eventually got to the CBI 10 minutes late it was to find a blissfully normal scene in the bullpen. Grace was in the kitchen making coffee, Jane was feigning sleep on his couch and Cho was reclining in his chair with a book in hand.

"What you reading?" Rigsby asked casually as he took his seat at the desk in front of Cho's.

Cho didn't look up as he answered, "Naked Heat."

"Rick Castle's new book?" Rigsby asked, as he tried to look at the books cover.

"Yeah." Cho replied simply.

"Hey man can I borrow it when you're done?" Rigsby asked, aware of the smirk he was getting from Grace as she entered the bullpen, coffee mug in hand.

"Sure." Cho replied and Grace shook her head, "You know the book is more for woman, right?" She asked, shaking her head in amusement.

Jane appeared to be awake now, "That's incredibly sexist Grace." He said from his couch, his eyes still shut, "Perhaps you feel the steamy sex scenes between Nikki and Rook are aimed at women but the crimes although rather obvious to the trained mind, are intriguing for both men and women."

Grace was about to retort when Lisbon asked, from the bullpen door, "What are we talking about?"

"Rick Castle's new book." Grace informed the woman.

Lisbon smiled, "Oh he's great isn't he? The crimes are a bit obvious though."

Rigsby and Grace shared an amused look at Jane and Lisbon's similar minds.

"Hmm, a little smitten with Rick Castle are we Lisbon?" Jane asked the woman, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Lisbon rolled his eyes, "I'm a fan of the genre." She said simply but she knew Jane wasn't convinced, he just smirked and shut his eyes, effectively ending the conversation.

"Anyway, we have a-" Lisbon began to say, but then she caught Rigsby's eye and a flashback of bare skin on skin and lips on skin suddenly hit her. Immediately she pushed it away, "Case." She finished, coughing and trying to cover her blush.

"You okay Boss?" Grace asked with concern.

Lisbon nodded, forcing a smile, "I'm fine. The body is in Oakland, it washed up under the bridge. The fish had gotten to it apparently, but local PD have closed the scene off and are waiting for us."

The team all nodded, "Take the SUV and I'll meet you in my car." She informed them, she needed some time to think before she saw Rigsby again.

_**Well you just, stick to the rules and theres no one to blame.**_

They all made their way to the car park and it was only when Lisbon had unlocked her car that she realised Jane was behind her, with a grin he climbed into the passenger seat and she actually groaned as she got into the car.

"I told you to go in the SUV." Lisbon said, her annoyance clear.

"I like riding with you." Jane said simply, but Lisbon knew there was more to it than that. She gave him a look that clearly said 'yeah right' and started the car.

It wasn't until they were out of the CBI car park and on their way to Oakland that Jane asked, "So, who did you sleep with last night?"

Lisbon almost crashed the car at his words, "What?" She asked, trying very hard to sound like his suggestion was incredulous.

"Oh please Lisbon don't try and lie to me about it." Jane said, studying her very closely, "The signs are clear."

"Signs?" Lisbon asked, raising an eyebrow at Jane.

"Yes." Jane said calmly, "Your hair is in a bun which you only do if you're in a hurry or don't have your straightners because you are at a mans house. You only have a light layer of foundation on, the stuff you carry in your bag just in case. Your clothes are crumpled because you were in a hurry when you got back to your apartment and didn't have time to iron them." He finished, looking quite proud of himself, "So, who did you sleep with?" He asked, but he wasn't smiling anymore

"None of your business." Lisbon muttered, the blush rising in her cheeks as she turned back to the road.

_**Did you, did you really think you'd found somebody? Or did the vodka make you leave with me?**_

Rigsby was driving the SUV with Grace in the passenger seat and Cho in the back, Grace seemed a little troubled, "Rigsby?" She asked.

"Hmm." Was Rigsby's response, he was lost in thought about last night as the flashbacks kept coming back to him, he remembered the entire night now and looking at Lisbon was going to be so hard now.

"Do you think Lisbon's okay?" Grace asked innocently.

The question made Rigsby's hands tighten on the wheel, but he remembered his plan to stay cool about it all, he shrugged, "She seems fine."

He hoped this would be enough to stop Grace from saying anymore but she carried on, "She just seems a little distracted."

Rigsby put on a casual face, "It's none of our business Grace if anything is up outside of work."

This seemed to work as Grace nodded, "Yeah, I know." She said, turning to Cho to ask if he'd found anything on the victim yet. Rigsby almost let out a sigh of relief.

_**Ain't it funny how you wake up running, when it felt so right, last night.**_

"So our victim was a train conductor?" Lisbon asked as she walked into the bullpen with Grace, making sure she didn't make eye contact with Rigsby.

Grace nodded, "He worked at the central station for 6 years." She told her Boss.

Lisbon nodded, "Good." She said, "Go and check it out with Cho."

"Yes Boss." Grace said with a smile, she and Cho left the bullpen and Lisbon was very aware out of the corner of her eye that Rigsby was watching her. Jane was in the kitchenette making tea so Lisbon seized her chance, "Rigsby, can I have a word?" She asked.

"Sure Boss." Rigsby replied, not moving from his seat.

"In my office." She said pointedly, walking towards her office and expecting him to follow.

He did of course and once he was in she shut the door, "You have to stop looking at me." She said quietly, "Jane's already onto me."

"Oh crap." Rigsby muttered, "Did you remember-"

"Yeah." Lisbon muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, me too." Rigsby admitted, "This is really awkward."

"Tell me about it." Lisbon said, looking up at her Agent, "Just act professional, when we get through this day we'll talk, okay?"

Rigsby nodded his agreement and with a silent 'thanks' he left his Bosses office.

_**I promised you a part in my unwritten script and I told you felt like I'd been waiting for you, all my life.**_

The day was coming to a close and the case still remained unsolved. Lisbon was sitting in her office, a frown on her face as she filled out paperwork. She looked exhausted.

"You look tired." A familiar voice said.

"I am, I didn't get much sleep-" Lisbon started to answer before she realised that Jane was digging, she looked up and glared at him, "I know what you're doing."

Jane looked positively delighted at this, "Ah Lisbon, onto my tricks? I'll have to invent some new ones." Jane smirked, it was almost like he was flirting with her, but Lisbon knew that he wasn't, their banter didn't mean anything, to him anyway.

"I know by the way." Jane said casually, causing Lisbon to look up with a frown, "I've known all day."

It dawned on Lisbon what he meant and she immediately felt dread settle in her stomach, "Jane-"

Jane shook his head, "It's okay you know, I'm glad he makes you happy."

Lisbon frowned, that was all he had to say?, "Uh, okay." She said, trying to get her head around this all.

Jane stood to leave, "When did he get back from Europe?"

"Europe?" Lisbon asked, now totally confused, her frown deepened, what the hell, oh crap, Jane thought she'd slept with Mashburn!

And now, he'd caught her out, he was coming further into her office, "It wasn't Mashburn?" He asked, almost as surprised as Lisbon was at him suggesting it.

Lisbon bit her lip, there was no way that she was telling him the truth, and as long as she kept quiet and acted professional he would never find out.

The door to Lisbon's office opened and to her utmost horror Rigsby walked in, he didn't notice Jane straight away as he was standing in the shadowed corner of the room where the lamp didn't shine.

"Lisbon, do you want to have that talk-" He stopped when he saw the look on Lisbon's face and Jane made a small movement that made Rigsby see him, his eyes widened horrified, "Oh crap." He muttered.

"It was Rigsby?" Jane asked and he sounded hurt, "You slept with Rigsby?"

Lisbon opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but no words came out, "I see." Jane said coldly and he walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

_**Oh yeah, You and I. **_

Lisbon head fell into her hands, "Shit!" She swore, standing up and pacing the room, "Goddamn it Rigsby."

Rigsby looked incredibly guilty, "I didn't see him, I'm sorry." He said very quickly.

"Well we might as well have that talk now, better late than never." Lisbon said, composing herself and motioning to the chair in front of her desk. Rigsby sat down and Lisbon leaned against her desk.

"Was last night a mistake?" Lisbon asked, unsure of the answer.

Rigsby looked done, "I'm still in love with Grace."

Lisbon nodded, sighing, "I have feelings for Jane."

Rigsby seemed to understand, he smiled, "I know." He said simply, holding out his hand, "Friends?"

Lisbon smiled too, "Friends." She agreed as she shook his hand.

Rigsby sighed with relief, happy to have the situation dealt with, "Fix things with Jane." He told his Boss, "You've got to fix things now before it's too late because if you wait a few weeks or a few months he could be planning his wedding."

Lisbon felt for Rigsby as his eyes betrayed the hurt in the advice he was giving his friend, she simply nodded, unsure of what to say in that moment.

With a nod Rigsby left the office and composing herself Lisbon left to go and find Jane.

_**Did you, did you really think you'd found somebody? Or did the vodka make you leave with me?**_

She found him in the attic after searching the bullpen and the kitchenette.

She knocked on the door of the attic, but no sound came from inside. Slowly she pushed the door open and saw Jane sitting on the makeshift bed that he slept on.

He didn't look up when she walked in, but Lisbon didn't care, she had to say what she needed to say, and if he didn't listen or reply then fine, but it was like Rigsby said, if she waited she would have regrets.

"You're married." Lisbon began, and immediately his eyes were on hers, she could see in his blue eyes the confusion at her statement.

"As long as you wear that ring you are a married man." Lisbon said simply, "And Bosco was a married man." She walked up to the window and looked out of it as she spoke, "He was a married man and I fell in love with him and it got me transferred out of San Francisco. It left me living alone in an apartment filled with boxes. It got me sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. Falling in love with a married man was the biggest mistake of my life." Lisbon admitted, turning to face Jane, the pain in her eyes clear to the man.

"I swore when I came here I'd never let it happen again, but I did." Lisbon said, her eyes still not leaving Jane's, "Because even if your wife is dead and in heaven wanting something better for you it doesn't make a difference to you, you'd rather be married to a memory than let someone real with real feelings love you."

Lisbon breathed deeply at the hurt of this comment on Jane's face, but she had to go on, "My parents are dead and I know for a fact they would want me to be happy, that they'd be proud of me. Surely you must know that your family don't want you to become a murderer for them? Surely you know that killing Red John is for you, not them, but it's not like you're ever going to acknowledge that."

She didn't know if she was more angry or upset, she just wanted to get her point across, "I know how messed up you are, I know you're only going to hurt me, but I fell in love with you anyway and you know it, you've known it for so long, and you don't exactly make it any easier for me to not love you with you trailing around after me and sleeping in my office." Lisbon sighed, "Am I amusing to you? Am I game to keep you occupied until Red John comes along? Do I even mean anything to you?"

Lisbon turned to the window to compose herself and when she turned around Jane hadn't said a word, "I guess in the end you're devotion will always lie with your wife because until you take that ring off you're a married man." She said on a finishing note, walking out of the attic before he got a chance to say a word, if he was ever planning on speaking in the first place.

_**Ain't it funny how you wake up running, when it felt so right, last night.**_

Lisbon ended up at the bar across the road. She went home and got changed out of her work clothes and went back to the bar, she knew the bartenders there and when she went in and sat down at the bar, one of the regular bartenders, Andy, smiled at her, "Tough day?" He asked.

Lisbon shot back a double vodka and nodded, "Yeah." She said quietly, "Men suck."

Andy chuckled, "I guess we do." He admitted, sliding another vodka across the bar to her, "What did your man do to you?"

Lisbon made a face, "Nothing really, I just need to learn to stop falling for married men." She admitted, again drinking the shot in one go.

"Ouch." Andy said as he slid her 3rd vodka across the bar, "Yeah, that's not a good habit to get into." He said cheekily, but Lisbon just sighed and picked up the 3rd drink, about to drink it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You do realise we have work tomorrow and we're on call tonight, right?" The voice said, amusement clear.

Lisbon rolled her eyes as Rigsby sat down next to her and ordered a beer from Andy, "I really don't care right now." Lisbon said and she downed the drink.

Rigsby sighed, drinking deeply from his beer, "So you talked to Jane?"

Lisbon made a face, "Yeah, that went well." She glared at the man for his stupid advice.

"Sorry." Rigsby said sheepishly, "What happened?"

Lisbon winced at the memory, "I ranted for about 10 minutes and I think inadvertently told him that I loved him, then I said that as long as that wedding ring was on his finger he was a married man, I also called his dead wife a memory and shouted at him about how he was selfish about wanting to kill Red John for him and not his family." Lisbon said, glaring once again at the younger Agent.

Andy slid a 4th shot of vodka across the bar, "That one's on the house." He said, smiling a little at the woman he'd grown fond of as he moved across the bar to serve another customer.

"When I said fix things with him that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Rigsby said and he looked vaguely amused.

"Yeah me either." Lisbon admitted, "Once I started talking it all came out."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Rigsby said, although cut off when he saw the woman shooting another death glare at him, "What did he say?" Rigsby asked as an afterthought.

Lisbon sighed, "Nothing." She answered bitterly and not caring about having work at 6am the next day she downed the 4th shot.

_**Last night, did you really think you'd found somebody? Last night, did the vodka make you leave with me?**_

When Lisbon arrived at the CBI the next day she felt awful, she'd gone home after midnight after at least 7 double vodka's the night before, Rigsby had called her a taxi and with an amused laugh said he'd see her at work in 6 hours.

Lisbon was aware that she looked just as bad as she felt, she'd tried to cover it up with make-up but she had bags under her eyes and her eyes were still a little bloodshot.

When she got into the bullpen Rigsby handed her a glass of water and two aspirin, "Oh Rigsby you are a lifesaver." Lisbon said and sinking down into a seat she took the aspirin and drank all of the water.

Grace raised an eyebrow at them and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Lisbon said in what she assumed was a casual voice.

"Vodka." Rigsby answered, smirking at his Boss, "Did you get home okay last night?" Rigsby asked.

Lisbon groaned, "I can't remember, how did I get home?"

Rigsby chuckled, "I put you in a taxi and told the guy to make sure you didn't die or something."

Cho even seemed quite amused by the hung-over woman who was always so put together, Grace narrowed her eyes at Rigsby but she still looked amused, "You two were together last night?" She asked.

This didn't make either of the pair blush, they'd agreed to just be friends and after they'd talked about Jane and Grace for hours last night anything between them had been long forgotten.

"I went to the bar across the road and found Lisbon downing double vodka's like water." Rigsby told the others and Grace grinned at this, "You could always just say you're sick and go home Boss." She told Lisbon.

"No, I'm fine." Lisbon said, but it was clear that she really wasn't. The others shared smiles, they all silently agreed to cut her some slack today, she obviously had a lot going on at the moment.

However only Rigsby actually knew what was going on…

_**Ain't it funny how you wake up running, when it felt so right, last night!**_

Jane walked into the bullpen and Lisbon didn't even bother looking up, she felt awful and after all she had said to him the night before she didn't think she could handle seeing the hatred in his eyes.

From where she sat with her head on the desk she saw a glass of orange juice being put down and frowned, looking up she saw the source of the juice was Jane, he smiled at her, no hatred in his eyes, in fact all she saw was amusement, "Drink it, the vitamin C helps." He assured her.

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at the man, bobbing up and down on his feet with his hands clasped behind his back.

She was suspicious but the fact he wasn't angry was enough to make her drink the orange juice to keep it that way, she took a sip of the juice and made a face, "I hate orange juice." She complained, the bitter liquid hitting her throat.

"Would you rather have a hangover when Hightower comes in here to ask how the case is going, in -" He looked at his watch, "1.3 minutes."

Lisbon's eyes widened and she downed the drink almost as fast as she had downed the vodka the night before.

When Jane leant over to pick the glass up, he whispered, "I'm honoured that you found me important enough to get drunk over." In a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Jane picked the glass up and left for the kitchenette.

Rigsby mouthed something at her, but Lisbon frowned, he was rubbish at mouthing and she definitely couldn't lip-read.

"Agent Lisbon." A stern new voice said making Lisbon jump and look up, "Agent Hightower." She said in her most work-like voice as she stood up to talk to the woman.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Hightower said and Rigsby chuckled silently behind them.

Lisbon composed herself, "I'm fine ma'am."

Hightower put the matter at rest, "How is the case going Agent?" Damn, Jane was good.

"We've got two possible leads." Lisbon said, "There is the victims friend from the train station and there is also the ex lover, we're planning to follow them both up and ask for alibi's today."

The Boss nodded, "Good work." She said simply and left the bullpen, when her clicking heels faded into the distance Lisbon let out a sigh of relief and fell back down into the chair she'd previously been sitting in.

Jane returned from the kitchenette, "Lisbon, do you feel up to visiting the ex lover?" He asked.

Lisbon glared at him, but not with real intensity, "I am fine thank you very much." She said, standing up and making her way towards the elevator, Jane chuckled and hurried after her.

When the pair had gotten into the elevator Rigsby turned to Grace and Cho, "Did you-"

"Yes." The pair replied simultaneously and Rigsby's face fell, "Oh."

_**Yeah, it felt so right, last night.**_

As Lisbon and Jane walked into the car park Lisbon went into her bag for her car keys but couldn't find them, she frowned, "Where are my-"

She looked at Jane who was smirking and dangling her car keys in his right hand, she groaned, "Jane, give me the keys." She said, but Jane shook his head, unlocking the car and getting into the drivers seat. Lisbon conceded and got into the passengers seat, "You are not driving with a hangover Lisbon."

Lisbon made a face, "My hangover driving is better than you're normal driving." She complained, but this only made Jane smile.

He started the car and drove out of the car park, automatically upon the car starting the radio started and at the same time Jane and Lisbon reached to change the station and it was only then that Lisbon saw something was different about Jane's left hand.

His wedding ring was gone.

**The End! :D**


End file.
